The Impossible Quebec
The Impossible Quebec is the first project in a spinoff series of The Impossible Qatar by UKball_Productions. UKball wishes there to be 109 questions in total, but as of 18/03/2018 (UK) only 69 have been completed. The game was released on January 23rd, 2018. Answers (so far) Answers written in red indicate that the question features a bomb. The bold red text next to it indicates the timer of the bomb. If the number is "in quotes", then the bomb won't cause a game over upon time running out. 0: Start!! 1: The one rossija shot through it 2: Drones 3: DESERVES REVENGE 4: He ridiculed @UKball_Productions (TIQatar 2 Q44) 5: Ha Ha!! 6: Anything else to do with China, and it is a piece of rubbish. 7: 7:1 : 1UP: Press 1 and up arrow on keyboard 8: 149:1 (I know, but this is actually true) 9: USA!!!!! 10: Err... USA? (Ultimate irony) 11: TAKE THAT UNCLE SAM!!! 12: Ol' Sealand rules the waves... 13: Find the hammer and sickle. 14: Worked with a machine that the poles invented (the Bombe was originally invented in Poland. It was improved in England, taking it from Bomba to Bombe) 15: You have broken the code! (Read down columns starting from left) (10) 16: Bombe 17: East Finchley 18: The one on the tank! 19: British Open 20: Australia 21: They did nazi the Germans coming, though. 22: A well-TRAINed dog! : SKIP: Duh. 23: Recently lost a person (we have) 24: Everyone apart from @UKball_Productions (reverse psychology) 25: is the largest landlocked country. 26: This quiz (This is the impossible QUEBEC) 27: FRENCH TOAST!! (Countryballs S1 Ep5 reference) 28: Click the word 'aircraft'. 29: Setting access code to 2612... 30: Mozambique 31: Roy (Roy Liechtenstien is an artist, and Liechtenstien is a double-landlocked nation) 32: Click the question number 33: Kentucky Fried Chicken 34: In Dracula's bath. 35: All of the above 36: Actually 1 third is 36.333... 37: This quiz (again) (reference to Q26) 38: Now it is 39: Click the words 'the answer' : FUSESTOPPER: Click the words 'the answer' 40: The bomb is a dud. Do not do anything. (Click 'Detonate' and it will be an instant Game Over, and if you use your fusestopper you cannot pass the question.) ("10") 41: RAWR!! 42: Click question no. (Guardians Of The Galaxy reference) 43: I dunno, but I have got the hump already (The plane is called a Camel) 44: 'bout time too 45: Depends how many times he got shot (reference to Q1 and The Impossible Qatar Q1) 46: is non-existant (I don't have a shed) 47: Click the full stop. 48: Next question is dis wae 49: search for the green tick. 50: English (my least favourite subject at school) 51: yes 52: Ravenfield.exe or War Thunder.exe : SUPER SKIP: Click 'Ravenfield.exe', my favourite game 53: Perfect. 54: Actually Half Way is 54.5... (Q36 reference) 55: He thought it was going to be plane sailing (joke) 56: Use the force, @Ukballpro (Star Wars reference) 57: Ahallu Akbar!! (Ahallu (Admiral) Ackbar!!) 58: Because 'the Empire' is short for 'The British Empire' (joke on an image provided to me by @TheSwedishEmpire) 59: They were SITH..ing. 60: Hooray! 61: 1942 Germany v Russia (it was so cold the Germans lost!) 62: Good thing I live in UK. 63: That's quick maths (Yourenigma reference) 64: Clik question number. 65: The Greatest Empire EVER... SKIP: Free with answer 66: You just said it. (What on EARTH ...) 67: The Impossible Quebec 2 68: Click on your lives. 69: Click the paint buckets in this order: Blue, Orange, Blue, Blue, Yellow. Power Ups / Bombs Q7 has a 1up that has been fixed. Q15 has the first bomb in the impossible Quebec, and no fusestopper to combat it. Good luck! Q22 has a skip, the first of a total of three in the Quebec. Q39 has a fusestopper, the only one in the Quebec. Q40 has a dud bomb in it - the first in any of the Qatars or Quebecs. It is also the first unskippable question in the Quebec series. Q52 has the first proper Super Skip of any Qatar or Quebec. Q65 has the second skip in this quiz, the second of three. Trivia The question number for Q25 looks like a spherical christmas present, following on with the tradition started by the Impossible Qatar itself. Other ideas like this include a trombone for Q76 (Referencing the piece of music 76 Trombones), a 1980's computer for Q64 (referencing the Commodore 64) and a red balloon for Q99 (referencing 99 Red Balloons) There is one powerup or bomb in each of these 'sets' of ten questions, 0-9, 10-19, 20-29, 30-39, 40-49, 50-59, 60-69, 70-79, 80-89, 90-99 and 100-109. At the rate at which the Quebec is getting completed, it will be ready by the 20th of March, Never. Questions 57-60 are all Star Wars related. The final questions, from Q100-109, will be referenced as 'Reich's Impossible NEIN'. This is a polandball reference that is also referenced in the Bomb. Q69 references Q19 of the original Impossible Quiz, but with 'Boggy' replaced with 'Bobby'. Category:Games